Vegeta's Rise to Power
by TheDarknessDream
Summary: Goku never makes it to Namek. Leaving Gohan and Krillin at Vegeta's mercy, and that of the other super powers of the universe. An' alter-ego to DBZ's time line. Rated R for unadulterated violence, language, and some lude humor.


The long and hard battle on earth had been only a foreshadowing to the events yet to transpire. Piccolo was dead, dying with a Lion's heart to save Gohan. And with Piccolo, the Dragonballs, and the hopes of reviving their friends. However, deductive reasoning came about as they realized Piccolo's home world, Namek, also held those magical spheres. But Earth's greatest champion, (Hercule wasn't around then..) Goku, was still on the disabled list. Vegeta had really done a number on him. It'd been one miracle for Earth to have survived the Prince's wrath. Were the remaining Z warriors asking too much for a second miracle? Gohan and Krillin, with Bulma to chaperone the pair, set out on the Namekian space craft Kami had come with so long ago...  
  
"I wonder what Namek's going to be like.." Gohan thought aloud. "Probably full of ugly green bug men like Piccolo!" Bulma spat back, No love lost for the green fiend. "C'mon Bulma! Don't be that way..Mr.Piccolo died to save my life! Doesn't that mean.." Gohan's preteen voice was cut off by Bulma's overpowering tone, laced with femininity. "Of course it means something Gohan! I'm very sensitive to your affections for Piccolo! If you'd shut up long enough to listen to me you'd know that! But besides..he's..still an' ugly green bug man, after all.." Bulma defended herself, with a smirk spread across her naked lips. Krillin, whom had been silent through the whole of their conversation glanced through the cockpit's window.."Hey..uh..Bulma?" Came the unsteady voice, black eyes widening just a bit. "And further more Gohan, he hurt Yamcha a long time ago! And he's done some pretty terrible things..Killed hundreds of people, beat up Goku, killed him, blew up the World Martial Arts Tournament ring, and one time with a kitten he.." Krillin spoke up louder then, the panic and excitement becoming all too apparent within his voice. "Bulma! Bulma!!!" Irritated, Bulma snapped her gaze over her shoulder towards Krillin. "What!? What do you want Kri..Kri.." Her mouth was agape and her sentence was lost as she stared at the Alien world set before them. Namek. Bulma was stricken with a certain fear. What if the Nameks were just like Piccolo after all? They'd try to kill her..or worse! Make her earn the Dragonballs by carnal means, her face flushed and stomach burned with the thought. Gohan wasn't worried, he knew Mr.Piccolo. They would be noble warriors, just as he was. And Krillin? He was busy posing, believing the flush on Bulma's face was due to his hunky image. Flexing and striking a pose, Krillin spoke. "Say, uh, Bulma? I always knew you had a thing for me..What say you and me slip to the back of the ship while Gohan lands.." Of course, the motion was insane. Gohan couldn't land the ship. But when sexual intercourse is in mind, men rarely thought with the heads on their shoulders. Krillin was no exception. Bulma seemed to snap from her dazed state, already rationalizing her impending rape with 'I'll do it for Yamcha!' Cheeks still quite flushed, facial expression changed with Krillin's spoken words, she drew her hand back and slapped Krillin right across his cheek, leaving a glowing hand mark on the same cheek. "Moron! Short bald men aren't my type! You little midget! What kind of woman do you take me f.." Gohan interrupted with an' urgency in his voice which could not go unnoticed, as the lush green planet seemed all the bigger all of a sudden. "Hey guys! Shouldn't someone be landing the ship?!" Panic spread over all three of them, before Bulma handled the controls, steering the ship into a more suitable landing, a bit rough on the way down..but she managed to keep it intact, as she dodged a few sparse trees. Luckily the planet seemed mostly composed of plains with splotches of dirt and blue grass. The place looked like some artist's joke, derived from a contrast of coloration.. Meanwhile..  
  
Back on Frieza's space station, Vegeta was speaking with Kui. Only to learn of Frieza's presence on Namek, he'd recovered from his wounds faster than Kakarrot given the superior technology produced by Frieza's conquests over the years. Vegeta was fuming, yelling within Kui's face. So angry, bits of spittle flew forth from his mouth. "He WHAT?!?! I'll KILL him! That BASTARD! Stealing MY Dragonballs?!" Vegeta turned to take off down the hall, before Kui grabbed him by his battle armor, which clung comfortably to his smaller body. The hissing voice came out, like a serpent within the Saiyan prince's ear. " Wait Vegeta..I understand your upssset, but if you rebel against Frieza, your going to lose..You remember what happened to your sister, don't you?" Vegeta glared at the pimply purple punk that dared to grab him, he turned his head and spat with the mention of his sister. "Yeah, I remember, Kui. You'll end up just like her if you don't let me go.." Vegeta had a dangerous glint within his gaze. As if Kui had just overstepped his bounds. Kui just smirked with his huge lips, releasing Vegeta. Being more levelheaded deeming he didn't want to have to explain why he killed Frieza's pet monkey on the ship. The opportune moment would come soon enough. "Sssure Vegeta..Go ahead and get yerssself killed.." Vegeta shoved Kui back, and took off down the hall with an' urgency. Thoughts coursing through his mind.. 'How dare he?!?! Frieza! I'm coming for you! Immortality will not be stolen out from under me! That's when I'll get revenge for Larna, the Saiyan race, and all those that thought me weak. For too long, I've had to swallow my pride..Frieza! Your time has come!!!' Snatching a scouter from a weary old scientist, one of the ones that had helped heal the Saiyan prince, Vegeta continued on, ignoring the fool's warning. He'd show them, he'd show them all. Hopping into the space pod, Vegeta set off..direct course set for Namek. Being just a bit closer than Earth, and having a faster vessel, Vegeta's craft was set to arrive around the same time Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan did..Goku was still at home, recovering from his wounds..But what of Frieza?  
  
Frieza, sitting within his customized hovercraft was laughing maniacally while Zarbon and Dodoria toyed with a few Namekian children. Blasting them with tiny bits of energy, which made the small children cry out in anguish. Two of them had already gone unconscious, their bodies smoking with the aftermath of the small amount of pain they'd been made to endure. An' elder stepped forwards, sorrow and pain laced on his voice.."Please! No more, my children have nothing to do with the Dragonballs..Here, take our sphere. Just let us go, please!" Desperation and pleading was there too. Frieza sneered in annoyance of his groveling, this little insect wanted to ruin his fun did he? A cold voice came out, as a deadly smirk spread across black lips. "Very well, Namek..I will let you and your children go.." A single digit motioned for the Dragonball to come forth, and it did, floating of its own accord it seemed. Dodoria and Zarbon backed off with Frieza's spoken words. Snickering darkly as they glanced to one another, knowing what was to come next. Frieza continued his sentence, but only after the Namekian elder showed signs of relief. "To hell." Frieza waited for the surprised look, that priceless facial expression that brought him such great amusement. As that same digit which had beckoned the Dragonball forth spouted with a tiny spark of energy, deceivingly small. It shot forwards only to burn through the elders insides, searing a hole clear through the stunned green native. He might've survived that, had that tiny spark of energy not gone on to a building. And there the true nature of the tiny thing came into being, exploding with a massive radius bringing the village to ruin. Countless cries of Namekians, old and young alike filled Frieza's ears with a certain satisfaction..as each and every one of them was abruptly cut off. The aftermath of the blast left Zarbon's hair whisking behind him uncontrollably. That charming accent, sounded forth, sparkling eyes that drove most females wild. Dreamy disposition, your typical ladies man with a light bluish green tint. "A most excellent display, Lord Frieza. They are no match for your cunning, and your awesome power." Dodoria chimed in, not missing an' opportunity to suck up to their lord and master. Living up to their crony dispositions. A more haggard voice sounded, offering a contrast to Zarbon's dreamy voice. "Yeah, Lord Frieza! Those green bugs haven't any idea what they're up against. No match for us, and certainly not for you. " Frieza listened to them a moment, smirking in that deadly fashion for a time. He always found it amusing how his foolish companions sought his favor through words. They were powerful in their own rights, true, but they were nothing compared to his pet, Vegeta. His potential. He always proved a most interesting monkey. Displaying power, and bragging about it with a rough attitude devoid of much formality. Yes, Vegeta was far more amusing than those two toadies. As Zarbon and Dodoria continued rambling on about how great Frieza was, a ping of annoyance screwed up Frieza's facial features. "Quiet, both of you! I want the other Dragonballs..Cease kissing my ass, remove your noses from the hole hidden behind my tail, and locate the next Village..I want immortality before nightfall!" Of course, Frieza never gave a damn to learn the cycling of the sun on planet Namek. The planet never seemed to get dark. It was right about then, a communication, private as it was filled Frieza's ear. Informing him of Vegeta's impending arrival. Frieza smiled a wicked smile. "Go after him, Kui." Frieza was certain that monkey would provide some manner of amusement while his search for the Dragonballs continued. He'd proven most useful in informing him of the magical spheres, in a way, he owed Vegeta something for showing him such. Even a monkey had its uses..it would seem..  
  
((Okay, that's enough for my first bit I think. Maybe too short? Too long? I dunno. Drop a Review if you'd like..If anyone likes it I might do some more. Thanks for reading. . )) 


End file.
